


The Bet

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arrogance, Boredom, Chris & JJ bromance ftw, Cuddling, Fluff, How does this work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, It took me a few days but it's out and I cri, Jean is a dick but good, LOTSA TAGS, M/M, Pet Play, Plot, Smut, Yurio is a dick but good, chris is that friend who will embarass you, don't bet with Jean, egoism, gotta love chris, in front of your date, not putin, or spoil your plans, poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: Just a bunch of fluff and teasingAND THEN SMUT. LOTS OF SMUTAnd then more teasing and more fluffIt's a bit long, but it's worth it I promiseIf you aren't okay with Yurio being 15, just imagine him grown up. It works.





	

    Another morning, another look into the mirror…. _Still looking as perfect as ever_ , Jean thought, as he pushed his hair back, smirking into the mirror. This was an important day for him. He had a certain hunt planned...

    He had his eye on the young Russian skater for a while already. His movements while skating… oh, how wonderful they were. They made Jean want to get the younger male in the bed just to check how flexible he’d be. Just thinking about it was enough to bring warmth to his groin. But hopefully, soon, it won’t be just fantasies. If his plan works out, he might get the young boy in his arms… And in his bed. His smirk widened. Oh, he just couldn’t wait.

    It was the day of ISU World Figure Skating Championships. Wonderful. He’d get to see his cute kitten today in his best form. And not only that, he could put his plan into action. How great today is going to be.

* * *

    When he arrived at the sports hall, he saw that Victor and Yuuri were already there. Oh great, the first thing he sees is the two of them being all lovey-dovey… Even though they were just having their usual chat about skating, to a him, it was too much to see them so close. When they noticed him, he just smiled and waved before turning around to see if Yurio is anywhere.

    He spotted him leaning against a wall a bit further away. He had his hoodie on, just like always. He knew the boy wanted to look fearsome and scary, but in Jean’s eyes it only made him ten times cuter. He strode over to him with a smirk. “Hey kitten, ready for today?”, he asked. He wasn’t surprised to see that Yurio just glared up at him.

    “Don’t call me that,” the blond said not moving much. “What do you even want from me?”, boy asked, his glare not faltering. Ah, so cute.

    “You have a nice body, and a lovely form.” He lifted the other’s chin towards him a bit, so that he can look into those beautiful turquoise-green eyes. How he wished those followed his every move. “I would like to help you get more out of it. So, how about letting me choreography your first performance in the next season. I am confident that I can make you emit even more sex appeal on ice~” he said with a smug smirk. He was ready for a no, a go away, even a why would I want that, but instead, he got to see the younger smirk at him.

    “If you score higher than me here, you’ve got yourself a deal,” he said and then slid out of the other’s grasp heading for the washroom. He stopped after a few steps only to turn around and glare at Jean. “If, instead, I score higher, you will stop bothering me,” he said before continuing to walk away.

    Jean was slightly surprised at the smirk, but hearing his answer in full, he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Ah, my cute little tiger… I can’t wait to tame you,” he said in a low voice, while watching Yurio round around the corner. He then turned around only to see Victor and Yuuri looking at him confused before quickly looking back at each other and resuming their conversation. Oh yeah, they were still here… He almost forgot about them.

    He went over to them smiling slightly menacingly. “You saw nothing, okay?”, he asked and watched them nod their heads. He nodded back as he moved away from them and leaned against the wall waiting for this to start. He was mentally preparing himself to go out. He had a lot going for him if he scored more than Yurio. He was so close, yet so far from winning what he wanted the most. He could already imagine the boy in his arms.

* * *

When the show was about to start, all contestants got ready, all 6 contestants were nervous… Not that anyone was openly showing it. Yurio was 3rd in order of free performance, and Jean was right after him. How wonderful. He’d get to watch his beautiful performance and then make himself look even better.

    Jean was excited to see what Yurio has prepared for today, so when he got called, he first watched him get on ice, before going to the TV to watch the other’s performance.

    Yurio skated over to the center of the ring and took a deep breath before leaning his body down, slightly tilting forward, his arms leaning down. As music started, Yurio started straightening his back, dragging his hands across his body only to later lean back a bit. JJ couldn’t help but gulp while watching him.

    As the music picked up slightly, Yurio straightened up again only to start skating backwards slightly. As he neared an edge he managed to do a Quadruple Salchow, before skating and doing a Quadruple Toe Loop. The audience was amazed, and so was Jean. Yurio really decided to go all out today… Not like it was going to somehow stop him from winning their little bet.

    What ensued was a couple more jumps before the blonde skated a bit backwards again, only to lean his body forward slightly while raising his left leg up, holding his ankle with his right hand and spinning a bit like that only to switch to a camel spin, after which he moved a bit around the ring before adding a sit spin.

    JJ just watched the rest of the show, his mind blank. Well, not exactly blank. He was just captivated by the other’s body. No matter how much he wanted him before, now he wanted him way way more.

    The performance was closed with a Quadruple Salchow Triple Toe Loop Combo and as he landed, he spun once more before the music stopped, and he took a bow as the audience cheered on and threw gifts onto the stage. As he got off the ring and went to sit at the sofa with his coach, he wasn’t too amazed to see that his score was 99.99, placing him above Yuuri by 1.99 points and in the first place. He could have gone better, but he found this pretty good. When he was returning, he passed by Jean and smirked at him. “Guess this is goodbye” he said with an arrogant smirk and Jean just smiled at him.

    “We’ll see. Be sure to watch me~ Very carefully~ Wouldn’t want you to miss this performance~”, he said before getting himself onto the ice. He skated towards the center backwards cause he wanted to watch Yurio even for a little bit longer. Once he got on the center, he waved towards everyone before making his JJ pose.

    Yurio went to the room with the other contestants, out of which Yuuri and Victor congratulated him on his score, but he just brushed them off. “It’s nothing surprising” he said as he took a look over at the TV that was showing JJ with his goofy face. “Annoying” he muttered to himself, but still paid attention to the screen.

    Jean moved as if he was one with the music and ice, his every move was perfect. His every move was fully emitting his sex appeal. His movement across the ice seemed kind of weird, but as the camera switched to the top view, it looked like ‘Love ya’ was written on the ice. The audience, especially the female part, went absolutely crazy with screams at that. Camera didn’t miss to catch the smirk on Jean’s face as the screams begun.

    Yurio clenched his fist a bit watching him. He was obviously showing off, just like always. No one knew how, but after the top view of ‘Love ya’, Jean seemed to have become even more perfect at doing his performance. It was agitating Yurio. A lot.

    The performance was soon over and Jean got into his JJ pose once more. After that he went to hear what his score was. “WOW! 116.9 points. Jean Jacques Leroy has once again beat his own record!!! And went to first place!!”, the announcer said and Jean couldn’t help but smirk even wider. He headed to the room where the rest of contestants were with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to see Yurio’s face… He was probably really cute.

    When he entered, he saw Yurio staring at the screen in disbelief. Victor and Yuuri were trying to get him to snap back to reality. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “Was I that amazing?” he asked leaning against the door frame with a smirk. Three heads snapped in his direction and then the youngest of them headed straight to him.

    “You… How did you do that?” Yurio asked as he grabbed him by the shirt collar glaring at him. Jean couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at his reactions.

    “Oh come on, kitten. I am King JJ~ I am pretty much the only person who can have such a performance~” he said before putting his hands over the other’s and freeing his collar. “You should’ve had that in mind before making the bet~” he teased a bit, his smirk not faltering a bit, but Yurio’s glare didn’t falter either.

    Yurio freed himself from JJ and went to the other side of the room. Jean couldn’t help but find such actions cute. He went over to him and crouched down. “So, I guess I’m in charge of your next choreography~” he whispered and watched as Yurio nodded his head while pouting. Jean just placed his hand on the other’s head and patted him lightly. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” he said smiling at the blond gently.

* * *

   Once all the contestants finished, JJ, Yurio and Yuuri were invited to get their medals. As he accepted his gold medal, JJ was asked a few questions about motivation and whatnot. He glanced over at Yurio who was looking at his silver medal in deep thought before returning to face the camera. “Well, this performance was dedicated to someone who stole my heart and who fills my thoughts day and night. I just hope they watched it till the end and enjoyed it,” he said smiling innocently at the camera. He could see the female reporter blushing a bit. He knew that this will become a big story now. “Oh, and I hope that next time I might perform in a couple skating tournament with that person. That is all I can tell you,” he said and gave a wink together with his signature pose “It’s JJ Style!” before going over to the pedestal, so that their picture is taken.

* * *

   “Okay, so what exactly do you want to do?” Yurio asked standing in jeans and a hoodie. “I thought you just wanted to make a choreography for me,” - Jean invited him here, saying it had to do with the choreography.

    “Well, I need to get to know you better. You as a person and your body. Only that way can I get you to perform almost as perfectly as me,” he said smiling. “Now let’s go. I have a lot planned for today~” he said as he grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled him along even though the other was reluctant.

    He first took him into a patisserie, he bought a piece of strawberry cake for each of them. They sat down at one of the tables and ate slowly. Jean was smiling and asking some random questions, about the other’s favorite and least favorite things. Yurio answered to each of them. And Jean would almost always answer with ‘Ahh, that seems so like you. My favorite would surely be…’, and then name his favorite, like he thought Yurio actually cared about it.

    After they finished with cake, Jean took him to a park where they continued to walk and talk… Well, Jean did most of the talking. At one point Yurio stopped and Jean turned around. “What’s wrong?”

“Hey, why are you even doing this with me? Shouldn’t you be doing this with your special person?” Yurio asked, a small blush grazing his cheeks. Jean was treating him really kindly and a part of him was already attracted to King JJ’s perfect form during performances. He didn’t want to feel this much kindness and get attached to Jean only to later be pushed away. Jean smiled slightly at Yurio’s question as he walked over to him.

    “Look at me, kitten,” he said, hoping the nickname would at least get him a reaction. Seeing Yurio not respond in any way, he pushed him against the tree, making him wince and unable to run away anyway. “I said, look at me.”, he ordered, but Yurio kept ignoring him. He reached and rose the other’s chin forcefully. “I said lo-- You’ve tears in your eyes… Did you get sad thinking I’d go with someone else?”, Jean couldn’t help but tease the younger.

    When he was made to look at the other, Yurio quickly rubbed his tears away. “No! I just think you should go to the person you like and not play around with others!”, he said and pushed him away. “What kind of a man are you? Saying there is a special girl you’d like to skate together with on national TV and then going and spending time with another contestant and offering to be his choreog-- Did you offer to make a choreography for me cause you’re quitting the singles? Will you only compete in couples n-”, he was cut off by Jean’s lips on his, causing his face to heat up completely. Jean sighed a bit after breaking the kiss.

    “You can really talk a lot. Sheesh. Let’s go to some place with less people,” he said and looked at the blond he was holding in place. He was still blushing beet red. He couldn’t help but smile as he picked him up as a princess. “Okay, just be calm now, I’ll get us somewhere more private.” he said and carried the other towards his hotel. Halfway there, Yurio snapped back to reality and Jean almost dropped him, but he managed to secure him in his arms. He set him down in front of the hotel before walking in with him.

    The elevator ride was awkward cause both of them kept quiet. But after they entered Jean’s apartment, Yurio seemed to have gotten his composure back, sat onto the armchair and crossed his legs. “Okay, now you better explain everything, you player. Two-timer. Annoyance,” he said arrogantly.

    Jean just laughed. “Oi, oi, that’s not a nice way to call someone.” he sighed a bit. “But okay, where should I begin… Remember when I told you to watch me carefully? And the writing in the ice… And the ‘special someone’ I mentioned… Well… How can you not put the pieces of the puzzle together?” Jean asked as he went over to the other, looming over him. “Or are you one of those that want to hear it loud and clear?” he asked as he raised the other’s chin a bit and placed a kiss on his lips. “You’re really slow, kitten,” he said and received a kick in the stomach, making him have to pull back. When he looked over at the other, he saw him standing and trembling slightly, while blushing. “Ugh… Do you still not get it? God! I love you, Yuri.” he said as he straightened up a bit, pain subdued a bit.

    “W-What? How?” Yurio was confused by the other’s sudden confession.

    “Why do you think I would offer to make a choreography for you? I don’t just offer random choreographies, you know,” he said grimacing at the other a bit. “And if I did, would I really take them to eat cake with me and take a walk in the park… I swear… You’re really slow sometimes,” he said before going back to him. “Guess I need to punish you to show just how much I like you, eh,” he said, and a menacing smirk appeared on his face. Yurio was about to say something, but was stopped by the other’s lips again. Yurio’s body was unable to even move as Jean slid his tongue into his mouth and twirled it around. He didn’t even realize that he was picked up and moved until he felt himself fall down onto something soft.

    “J-JJ wait” Yurio said looking slightly confused as he watched Jean take his shirt off. He would’ve said more, but Jean’s lips were on his again. He placed his hands on the other’s torso trying to push him away, but feeling the muscles, his hands just caressed them lightly.

    “I’m not waiting anymore. And you seem to like what you see anyway,” he said with a smirk as he took the younger boy’s shirt off. “I want you, Yuri,” he whispered, looking down at the blonde, who’s cheeks seemed to only get redder from his words.

    Yurio opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately shushed as Jean kissed him and slid his tongue inside. He pinched the younger’s nipples a bit, before sliding one hand down the blonde’s body only to unzip the blonde’s pants. He gave his crotch a light rub before breaking the kiss and looking with a smirk. “Well, well, well. Aren’t you hard~” he asked and watched as the other glared at him. “Aww~ Don’t look so cute or I’ll eat you up right away~”, he said as he leaned down and kissed the other’s neck softly before biting into it, making the other arch his body upwards. Jean’s hand has already slid under the other’s underwear and was already stroking the other’s member a bit.

    “J-Jean… stop this,” Yurio fought a bit against the other and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the older boy let go of his neck. What he didn’t expect was to feel the male’s tongue sliding against his body down to his nipple. Yurio looked down at him blushing a bit. “Oi!!! I’m not a fem--ahhn~” Yurio let out a rather loud moan as the self proclaimed King’s tongue ran over his nipple, which only made the King smirk wider.

    “Oh so you’re sensitive here~” he commented, more to himself than to Yurio as he took the tip of the nipple in between his teeth and teased it by pulling on it and by running his tongue against it. Both actions rewarding him with moans from the blond. And those moans didn’t reach only his ears, they reached much further, all the way to his crotch. Not that he minded.

    “N-Noo.. Don’t do that” Yurio said trying to push the other away, but the raven haired guy only responded by biting down on the nipple rougher, which pulled a louder moan out of the blonde.

    Jean gripped the other’s member as he stroked it and felt the boy shivering underneath him. He was expecting the other to release at any point now, so he stopped teasing the other’s nipple as he leaned towards his ear to whisper in a deep husky tone: “Let yourself go, kitten. I know you want to give into the pleasure~”. He felt the other shivering again and wrap himself around him. He kept stroking a bit faster wanting for the other to release. He would have liked to see the other’s cumming face, but he was sure he’d get to see that later during the actual thing as much as he wants. If there was anything he didn’t expect, it was to feel Yurio nearing his ear.

    “Ahhn~ I’m close JJ” he heard the other say in the most seductive voice and then felt him nibble on his earlobe a bit. Oh no, he didn’t. Did the kid think he could get a reaction out from the King with just that? Oh, he was wrong. He reached for the bedside table and grabbed the ribbon. He stopped with the stroking for a bit as he tied a tight bow around the base of the other’s member. “W-Wha?” Yurio looked at him confused with a red face.

    “You’ll have to beg if you wanna come, princess~” Jean purred out as he pinned the blonde’s hands above his head. “It just wouldn’t be as fun any other way, would it? This is JJ Style,” he said smirking at the other. The blonde stared blankly up at him. He was left speechless. Jean, obviously didn’t like his little kitten being as speechless, so he leaned down and gave the boy’s nipple a lick before nibbling on it slightly. Yurio’s body arched forward at the pleasure it was receiving. “Come on now. I’m waiting,” he said as he pulled back from the nipple again and instead used his free hand to tease the tip of the other’s cock lightly. “Just say _Please let me cum, King JJ,_ ” he purred while dragging his finger up and down the other’s hard on.

    “L-Like hell will I say that!” Yurio said glaring over at the other. His face was still red and he was holding back from letting out any more moans cause he didn’t want to let the other enjoy himself. “You think I’d give you the satisfaction you want? Ha! Fat chance!” he said and stuck his tongue out at the other which only brought a wider smirk onto the other’s face.

“That’s the way I like it, princess~ But I will make you say it, you have to obey your king after all,” he watched the other with a smirk only to see almost an equal smirk rise on the other’s face as well.

“And who exactly gave you that role? I don’t remember being owned by you,” this made blood rush into both of Jean’s heads. He moved his hand from the other’s cock and slid it at the back of the other’s head, exposing his neck some more. There he grabbed his hair and tugged it a bit, making the other tilt his head back a bit and let out a soft moan.

    “Oh don’t worry. I will make you mine,” he said as he leaned down to bite the other’s neck, earning himself another moan from the blonde. He continued kissing and licking the other’s neck before trailing down to his nipple. Only this time, he used his hand to tease one nipple while teasing the other with his tongue and teeth. This got Yurio to arch his back upwards, his body begging for more fraction, a few moans escaping his mouth.

    “You annoying bastard… Just let me cum,” Yurio said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back any more moans. This only got him a soft chuckle from the Canadian.

    “No, no, no. You need to say _Please let me cum, oh amazing King JJ,_ ” the raven responded which earned him a growl from the smaller male.

    “You changed it, you annoying bastard! I-Ahhn~”He couldn’t even finish his ranting as Jean tugged on his nipple with his teeth a bit, making a wave of mixed pain and pleasure pass through Yurio’s body. “P-Please, Jean…” Yurio whispered embarrased.

    “Please what? You need to say it nicely~” Jean looked up at him with a smirk before giving his nipple a soft lick.

    “Please let me cum, you arrogant, self-proclaimed prick of a king!” Yurio said glaring at the male on top of him, who seemed to take a lot of pleasure in torturing him this way.

    “No, no, no. It’s   _I beg you, please let me cum, oh great King JJ~ Nyan~_ with your hands like kitty paws,” Jean said as he pulled himself up a bit and let go of Yurio’s hands to show him how. Yurio took this as an opportunity to try and punch the other, but to no avail. Jean caught his hands again. “Be a good kitten now and do as master asks~” he said smiling down at him.

Yurio was really losing his will to fight right now… the hard on was being really painful to him and he just wanted to get over with it right now. He took a sigh as he closed his eyes before freeing his hands and putting them down as paws. He opened his eyes and looked up at the other with the softest, cutest and most innocent look he could muster. “I beg you, please let me cum, oh great King JJ~ Nyan~” he said, with each word his face growing a brighter shade of red. When he was finished, his mouth once again got covered by Jean’s and he wrapped his arms around him, one hand going behind Jean’s head, bringing him closer. Jean took this as a sign to slide his tongue inside the other’s mouth and gently rub it against the roof of his mouth, earning a choked moan for that.

    He broke the kiss and looked the other straight in the eyes. “Now, was that so hard, kitten? You were absolutely adorable,” he said with a smile as he moved some more away, only to take the other’s pants and underwear off completely. He slid two of his fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva a bit before gently probing Yurio’s anus and then sliding his finger in to the hilt. This caused a moan to escape from Yurio’s throat. “You’re so adorable,” Jean commented as he untied the ribbon from the other’s penis and started moving his finger around a bit.

    As the bow was untied and the veins and urethra could circulate once again, together with the stimulus from his anus, a loud moan, that might or might not have been Jean’s name, escaped from Yurio’s throat while thick white sperm erupted from his penis and onto his torso.

    “My my, there was so much~” Jean commented as he leaned down licking the cum off of the other while adding a second finger inside and stretching his anus a bit. “You’re tasty, my little kitten” he purred as he moved up a bit and placed soft kisses against the other’s neck. “Now please just relax. I wouldn’t want to hurt you. Not now, when I enter you for real,” he said in a soft whisper as he felt the other relaxing ever so slightly next to him.

    He added a third finger to make sure it won’t hurt Yurio too much when he enters. He wasn’t small, that was for sure, so better safe than sorry. After a bit, he slid his fingers out a heard a wince from Yurio. He smiled a bit as he took his own pants off and then climbed atop Yurio with a smile. “Are you ready?” he asked as he reached for the drawer and took a condom out of there.

    “Even if I said I wasn’t, I’m sure you’d have your way of either making me want it or just doing me,” Yurio responded and Jean couldn’t help but frown a bit at that as he put the condom on.

    “Do you really think I’d do you without your consent?” he asked and received a chuckle from the blond.

    “Well, not really. Cause you know I would beat the crap out of you if you even tried,” Yurio responded and Jean couldn’t help but kiss him softly for that.He then probed the other's anus before pushing all of his length inside in one thrust. This caused a moan to erupt from the smaller man's throat. “Ahhn~ J-Jean… It hurts,” Yurio cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

    “Shh, try relaxing a bit. I won’t move until you’re used to it,” he said softly as he leaned down placing soft kisses onto Yurio’s lips before moving them onto the male’s neck, trying to distract him from the pain of getting his anus practically ripped apart.

    It took Yurio a bit to get used to the feeling of being filled completely on the inside. Once he did, he wrapped his arms around Jean. “I think you can move now.” he said and received a nod from the older one. Then he felt the thing inside him moving out a bit before getting thrust back inside. It made Yurio arch his back towards Jean again, holding tighter against him.Jean made his thrusts slow at first, not wanting to cause Yurio more pain than pleasure. He was enjoying the sounds that the blonde was making and really hoped those weren’t caused by the pain.

    He tried shifting himself a bit, wanting to hit the other’s prostate gland. He knew that that place brings the most pleasure what stimulated, so he hoped that could distract Yurio from the pain, even a bit if not completely. After a few thrusts, Yurio seemed to have arched his body into Jean much more, while tilting his head backwards and producing a loud erotic moan. “J-Jean! D-don’t! Not there!” he begged. The waves of pleasure he felt were too strong when Jean rubbed against that spot. It felt amazing, but he certainly wasn’t going to confess that to Jean. It would only feed the Canadian’s ego some more. Even his dick reacted to the pleasure, so hiding it was kinda hard.

    “I don’t quite think so.” Jean said with a smirk as he thrust faster against that same spot. Yurio’s mind was slowly going blank. He was even starting to see white spots in front of himself. It was not like Jean was any better on that side. The heat inside of the younger male was amazing. He felt like he could just melt from it. He was using all of his will power not to cum straight away. He didn’t want to finish before satisfying his blond kitten as well.

    “Ahhhn~ J-Jean~” Yurio couldn’t stop himself from clinging to the tall Canadian while moaning out his name in an erotic voice that he didn’t even know he could produce. He was pretty sure he left some claw marks on the male’s back with the way he was dragging his nails along it, but Jean didn’t seem to mind. It kind of made Yurio think that Jean had previous experience, which made him kind of jealous and inferior… To those women, out of which some were probably much more experienced than him.

    “Y-Yuri… I’m close” Jean spoke in a husky voice while panting slightly. Yurio’s face grew red upon hearing Jean talk like that. His cock twitched a bit as well. He was unable to think of anything at all.

    “M-Me too,” Yurio moaned out as his hips moved together with Jean’s thrusts. Neither of them lasted much longer. After a few more of Jean’s thrusts, Yurio came onto both of their chests while his muscles clenched around Jean’s member inside him. The new warmth took Jean over the edge as he thrust once more, pushing himself all the way in as he released into the condom. Panting a bit, he slowly pulled out as he laid down next to Yurio with a smile on his face. “Hmmm, that was… 95 points… As to be expected. You’re all talk,” Yurio said as he turned and laid down on his stomach, looking over at Jean with a smirk.

    “Excuse me? I just went easy on you cause it was your first time!”, Jean said sitting up. He took the condom off and tied it so the sperm doesn’t spill before throwing it to the trash can. “I can break your cute little ass if I wanted to. Make you beg me for sex for the rest of your life,” Jean answered a bit hurt. Is this what he gets from being kind towards the boy? Well, he ain’t playing nice anymore.

    Yurio rose his hips upwards and swung his ass in the air a bit. “Let’s see you try oh _King JJ_ ” Yurio teased a bit, making Jean grit his teeth. He reached for another condom and quickly opened it and put it on before getting behind the other.

    “Just don’t say later that I didn’t warn you~”, Jean purred out as he thrust into him, reaching much deeper then he did earlier. Yurio was about to say something to agitate the other more, but he only let out a gasp as he felt his ass being forcibly stretched. Unlike before, he didn’t even have time to adjust himself to it before Jean started thrusting in and out ouf him rather roughly. He was still rubbing against the spot from before, so he got Yurio arching his back and moaning louder.

    “Ahhn~ N-not bad~”, Yurio said in between moans. The next thing he felt made him even more excited. Jean had grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. He could see a bit of Jean gritting his teeth looking more or less pissed. He knew he must’ve hurt the guy’s ego by saying what he did, but if he didn’t he certainly wouldn’t get sex like this.

    “I will make you swallow your words, kitten.” Jean said, trying not to make it sound too mean, yet still threatening.

    “I guess you haven’t trained me to listen to you yet,” Yurio teased more before feeling the other push his head into the pillows, his thrusts becoming faster. “Ahhn~” Yurio couldn’t help but moan out at the pleasure.

    “Well, then I’ll just have to train you properly. No one likes a naughty kitty,” Jean said as he moved his hand from the other’s head and instead brought it over to his ass giving him a hard spank. This brought Yurio to move his hips a bit more against the other, moving them slightly with Jean’s thrusts. He had also moved the top of his body a bit, so that he now had his hands clenching the sheets near his head while he moaned. His ass was still risen in the air while Jean was pounding into him.

    “A-Are you sure you ca-aAhnn~?” A moan erupted from Yurio as his ass got spanked even harder than last time. A bit of drool was starting to form in the corners of his mouth as he just kept moaning.

    “It looks like I surely can,” Jean claimed proudly before grabbing the blond by his hair and pulling him up again. This time he held the other from the front, so that he could keep thrusting into him. “Now be a good kitty and kiss your master” he said with a smirk as he brought the other’s head towards his own and placed a soft kiss, but as he slid his tongue inside, he felt the other biting him. “You little…” He growled as he tugged at the other’s hair, making him tilt his head and open his mouth moaning. He used this to kiss him and slide his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against the roof of his mouth and then played with his tongue a bit.

    After he was done, he pushed the other forward, making him hold himself against the wall as he kept thrusting into him. He used one hand to tease the boy’s nipple lightly, mostly to pull on it. “Aaahn~ Jean~ I-I’m close~” Yurio moaned, obviously unable to hold back any more. His hips were starting to move rhythmically together with Jean’s, even making Jean thrust faster, drool was long dripping from his mouth and his erotic moans were filling the whole room.

    “Shouldn’t you be begging for it? You know what you have to say to be allowed to release.” he said as he leaned in to the other’s ear. “Let me hear you begging for it again, Yurio. You were really cute last time, you gotta be really erotic now.” he whispered and licked the inside of the boy’s lobe lightly before biting onto his ear.

    “Ahhn~ P-please, King JJ, let me cum. I caaahhnn’t hold it anymore~” Yurio begged, his moans cutting into the sentence a bit. He turned his head a bit to look at the raven, his eyes clouded with lust.

    “Hmm… Okay, I will allow it” as soon as he said that, he felt the walls of the other’s anus clenching around him. What followed was an erotic moan that alone could make any man hard, and in this case, it made Jean release into the condom. He knew that the moan meant that Yurio has released as well. He pulled out and straight away took the condom off and threw it away the same way as the old one. “So, how many points do I get now?” he asked with a smirk.

    For a bit Yurio was just panting while laying on the bed, obviously out of breath from all the moaning. “117” he said in between pants. He could practically feel the other gloating. After a bit of resting, he sat up looking at Jean. “Hey, let’s go take a shower.” Yurio said. Even if Jean wanted to say no, he couldn’t seeing how Yurio headed off to the shower anyway. The only question was if Jean wanted to join him… And who would miss an opportunity to take a shower with someone they liked? Certainly not Jean.

    “Okay~” he practically sang out as he headed to the bathroom after Yurio. When he got in, Yurio was already in the shower washing himself. Jean got in behind him. “Need me to wash your back?” he asked smiling a bit.

    “Hmm, no need right now.” Yurio responded. Jean reached to get soap to clean himself while he was already there. He started rubbing the soap against his arms, keeping his eyes closed like every time he showered, but soon something started feeling much different than during usual showers… Well, it might have felt like what he had imagined a few times but… He opened his eyes and noticed that Yurio was no longer standing in front of him. He looked down and saw the blond licking along his length, his eyes closed.

    “Y-Yuri? What are you doing?” he asked and saw the turquoise eyes opening and looking up at him innocently. Too innocently for what Yurio was doing right now.

    “I’m returning a favor. I came one time more than you. So, I guess you should cum once more as well,” his answer was as innocent as his look. Jean just couldn’t get himself to deny him. He had to lean a bit against the wall of the shower as he felt the male licking the tip of his cock. Yurio licked him a few more times before taking the tip in his mouth. He sucked on it a bit, bobbing his head just slightly while his tongue teased the tip. At first Jean held back his sounds, but as soon as Yurio took more of him into his mouth and the heat wrapped around him, he couldn’t hold back a gasp.

    “Damn, why are you good at this?” he asked only to see an evil spark in Yurio’s eyes a moment before they closed. The next thing he knew, his whole length was surrounded by the warmth, the other’s throat tight around like half of it. He couldn’t help but let out a groan at that. It felt amazing. He would have enjoyed that much more, but the kid seemed to have other plans.He seemed to have moved his head back before taking the dick back inside his throat. All the while, his hand made it’s way to the other’s sack, gently massaging it. “Well, this is something” Jean said as his mind was starting to go blank. He placed his hands at the back of the other’s head, tugging on his hair a bit. This caused a moan to erupt from Yurio’s throat, causing vibrations to go along Jean’s length. This took the older over the edge as he lost even that little self control he had. He took a firmer grip of the other’s hair as he begun to thrust into his mouth.

    With his hair being tugged back like that, Yurio couldn’t help but moan. He had relaxed his throat a bit so that Jean can fuck it without much trouble. Tears were starting to form in Yurio’s mouth from the slight pleasure, but he wasn’t stopping Jean. He was rather enjoying the roughness as well.

    “Fuck, I’m close, Yuri-”, Jean groaned out as he felt the other moan around him again. The added vibrations got him over the edge as he came while pulling his dick out. Some of the semen ended up in Yurio’s mouth, while some fell on his face. The latter was slowly being washed off by water. Jean was panting a bit looking down at Yurio who opened his mouth, showing Jean the cum in his mouth before swallowing it as he stood up from the floor.

    “Hmmm… Tasty~”, Yurio said with a smirk. Jean couldn’t stop himself from pinning the other against the wall and kissing him roughly. Yurio didn’t fight it and instead just wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, bringing the other even closer. After the kiss broke, he looked over at the other. “What’s wrong? Is it that you’re still up? Hmm~?”, Yurio asked in a teasing voice. Jean just gritted his teeth.

    “Was earlier not enough for you?”, he asked only to get a shrug from the other. “Well then, guess we should use your flexibility a bit” he said as he reached down and lifted the other’s leg above his head. Yurio smirked as he leaned it a bit against Jean’s shoulder.

    “Maybe this is what I wanted from the beginning~”, he teased some more only to moan out as the other thrust into him. Well, Jean certainly wasn’t wasting time.

    “You’re quite insatiable, aren’t you?”, Jean asked as he begun thrusting into the other more. He could fel himself get in till the hilt. It was quite a pleasure. “But that only makes you cuter,” he added as he leaned in for a kiss. Yurio was holding himself against the wall, while getting thrust into again. He knew his ass was going to hurt a lot once they’re done, and not to mention the next morning, but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to be closer to Jean and feel more of the pleasure.

    “Aahnn~ Jean,” Yurio moaned out before feeling the other slap his butt. It felt like an electricity shock running through his body. More moans escaped his mouth as he just couldn’t hold his voice back. His body was sensitive from already orgasming a few times so even just a bit of stimulus was enough to get his body to the edge. He was ready to beg Jean again, but his pride was stopping him from giving into it. Plus he wanted to feel more pleasure from this.

    “Yuri… You’re gonna drain me,” the raven said as he leaned in and kissed the boy’s neck softly. Both of them were getting close to their releases, only this time, Jean reached his climax. He thrust a few more times before releasing into the other with a groan.

    Feeling the other’s member twitching a bit and then feeling the warm fluid spreading inside him a bit brought him over the edge as he released as well, the cum hitting his chest and the wall next to him.

    “God, Yuri…”,Jean sighed as he pulled out of the other. He lowered the male’s leg and was about to berate him but seeing the smile on the younger one’s face made him unable to even pretend to be mad. It even brought a smile on his own face. “Damn your sex drive… At least your stamina is as good as I’ve seen on ice~”, he smirked a bit.

    “Hey, I was just being nice. You’re the one who fucked me the third time.”, Yurio said as he got back to washing his body. He leaned the top of his body against the wall, pushing his butt back towards the taller male. “Now come here and help me get your cum out of my ass!”, he ordered as he looked back towards the raven. Jean didn’t say anything but gave a nod. He then leaned against him from the back and slid two fingers inside, moving them so that he could reach someway inside to help get the liquid to drip out. He succeeded in his intention, but it also earned him a couple moans from the blond, which he tried his hardest to ignore.

    After getting rid of the cum, they washed their bodies a bit more and then dried themselves with the towels, before heading back to the bed to lay down. Jean was the first to flop onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, while Yurio climbed up after him, laying down next to him and putting his head onto the other’s chest. Jean let out a sigh of relief. This felt so calming. Just listening to each other’s breathing while enjoying the warmth of each other’s body.

    “Hey Yuri,” the Canadian was the first to break the silence, “Je t’aime,” he said. His eyes were glued to the ceiling as he awaited for the Russian’s response. Seeing the Russian stay quiet for a bit too long, he looked down at him, only to see him hiding his face in his chest. “H-Hey, say something!”, he said , turning his eyes back to the ceiling.

    “Я тоже, хоть ты и бесишь, ублюдок.”, Yurio murmured into the other’s chest embarrased before looking over at Jean. “I hope you make my choreography the best out there! Else, I’m going to stab you. Or report you for a sexual assault on a minor. Actually both. First the latter than the former!”, he said in a serious voice. But, he was only welcomed with laughter.

    “Don’t worry about that, kitten. The choreography I’m preparing for you will bring out all of your sex appeal. Even the hidden parts of it. And, people who lead healthy sex lives emit the most sex appeal, also pheromones. There is a study that shows it.”, Jean said and his smile turned into a smirk. “Why do you think all of my performances are so perfect?”, he asked. If there was anything he expected as a response, it certainly wasn’t Yurio climbing on top of him, with a smirk of his own.

    “Then, how about another round, JJ~ I can see you’re up for it from the shower. Maybe you’re the insatiable one~”, he said before dragging his finger down the other’s toned torso. “Well, wouldn’t you enjoy one more round to satisfy this naughty kitten~?”, he asked earning a sigh from Jean.

    “If you want another round, you’d have to ride m~”, he was cut off by a sudden groan escaping his lips.  Yurio had started stroking him and was doing a good job on teasing the tip. It wasn’t weird that his member reacted to it.

    “Good. Consent is all that matters,” Yurio said with a smirk. He grabbed the condom from the bedside table and opened it with his teeth, trying to look seductive. He then took it out of the package and rolled it onto the other’s thick member. He gave it a few strokes before positioning himself above it and then sliding it into himself with one quick thrust. He arched his back as he felt it entering him and let out a soft moan. He was starting to get used to it.

    Jean tried staying calm, but it was hard to do with a certain blonde’s muscles clenching around your dick and producing unbearable levels of heat around it as well. When Yurio started moving himself up and down, the Canadian was unable to hold back a groan or two. The stimulus was just too big. He tried sitting up, so that he could kiss the blonde and tease his nipples, but he was pushed down.

    “No, no, no. I am in charge now! So, _you’ll_ have to beg _the great me_ to cum!”, the blond said with a smug face, which was quickly exchanged by an erotic expression, followed by a moan, as the Canadian thrust upwards, surprising him.

    “You’re 5 years too early to get the better of me,” he said, earning a wince from the other.

    “You bastard,” the blonde exclaimed as he tightened his muscles slightly and moved his hips a bit faster. He wasn’t going to lose to him. He might have lost in skating, but he certainly won’t now. But, he was wrong. Even if he had the upper hand with being the one on top, JJ somehow managed to be the one who lasted longer and even thrust upwards, making the blond lose his mind and unable to hold up much longer.

    “And you act like you don’t like this,” the Canadian commented with a smirk. He sat up this time, seeing as the male had no power left in him to push him back down. He grabbed the hair on the back side of the blonde’s neck and pulled him back, making him tilt his head back. He used this opportunity to bite into his neck and suck a bit, making sure to leave a mark. He didn’t care if it was noticeable. People should know that the _ferocious_ Russian Tiger belonged to someone already. And that that someone is a rather possessive person who wouldn’t share him with anyone.

    “N-Noo.. Don’t leave them where people can see, you bastard,” Yurio tried pushing him away and the raven obliged by letting go of his neck and then tilting his head to the side, revealing his neck to the other.

    “Here, you can mark me as well. Wouldn’t be fair otherwise,” he said smiling softly. The Russian accepted the offer and leaned in, biting into the skin of the other’s neck. But he bit really hard and pierced the skin a bit, causing it to bleed slightly. He moved away and licked the little blood that managed to get onto his lips with a smirk.

    “There. Now those stupid, annoying and loud fangirls will know not to lay a finger on my property.”, he said with a serious face. Jean reached to touch his own neck and could feel the blood being there.

    “Ugh… Guess I should finish you up right now then and tend to this before I bleed to death!”, Jean said and in a moment he had turned them around, getting Yurio underneath him on the bed. He grabbed his legs and pushed them above the male’s head. By doing so, he had made it easier for himself to thrust into the other and reach much deeper. He begun thrusting fast straight away, enjoying the sounds of Yurio’s moans as he did.

    It didn’t take either of them long after that before they both released together, the Russian onto himself and the Canadian into the condom. Jean pulled out and then took the condom off, tyingit in a knot so the sperm doesn’t spill and then throwing it into the trash can. He then leaned down and licked the cum off of the other’s torso, making him giggle a bit. “Now we’re even~”, he said with a smirk before leaning up and placing a soft peck on the blonde’s lips and then laying down next to him.

    Yurio turned towards him and snuggled closer to him before licking the trail of blood that had formed on the other’s boddy from his neck. “Shouldn’t you take care of this?”, he asked and only recieved a groan. Jean was so not in the mood to get up. He was seriously tired out from it all. Yurio sighed seeing the other so tired so he got up instead and stretched his back a bit. The different poses could really leave a strain on one’s back. He headed into the bathroom to find the first aid kit. Upon finding it, he came back and sat behind the other. He first gently cleaning the wound and then aplying some creme to calm the irritated skin. Afterwards he took some bandages and wrapped them around the male’s neck, making sure not to choke the other.

    “Thank you, sweetheart~”, he said and sighed softly. “Now come back here. I wanna cuddle more~”, he said and Yurio could see a smile on his face. He was grumbling and saying how annoying the other was being, but he still got in the bed and snuggled close to the other, hiding his face in the male’s chest.

    “You’re truly an annoying idiot,” he said before feeling a purr rising from his throat as the bigger male gently scratched  behind his ear.

    “But I am your idiot, am I not?”, he asked, but the only response he got was the male’s purring. He stopped petting for a bit. “Hey, can you get the blanket? I’m sleepy and I don’t wanna freeze to death,” he said with a soft smile. Yurio looked up at him before grumbled more but still went to get something to cover the two of them.

    “You’re paying back for this tomorrow.”, he said as he got back and covered the other with the blanket and then slid underneath it as well. He cuddled close to him again and once again started purring as Jean got back to scratching him behind the ear. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep together cuddled up together.

* * *

    Jean slowly opened his eyes, only to see a mop of blond hair against his chest. It brought a soft smile onto his face. For a second he had thought that all of yesterday was just a dream, but now he was happy that it wasn’t. He couldn’t help but lean down to place a peck on top of it. He winced a bit, feeling a sting in his neck. He groaned softly not wanting to wake the other up as he put his hand over the painful spot. But the blond still looked up at him with a worried expression. He looked so innocent and satisfied.

    “Oh sorry, did I wake you up?”, Jean asked with a frown. He felt really bad now cause he didn’t want to wake the male up. He wouldn’t have minded staying like this forever. He was glad that Yuri didn’t mind cuddling because, let’s be honest, he’d die if he didn’t get his cuddles.

    “Nope. I was awake already”, Yurio said and he turned his head away after seeing Jean’s cheeks reddening. “It’s cold out of the blanket. T-That’s why!”, the Russian added turning his back to the Canadian.

    “Of course. Wouldn’t have thought anything else”, he said and sat up slightly. He felt the pain sting in his neck again. He flashed a hurt smile down to Yurio. “Can you check on my wound, please? I’ll order breakfast in bed for us later, if you want” he asked only to watch the other snuggle into the blanket and whine.

    “I just told you it’s cold. And if you don’t remember, were both stark naked.” the blond responded from under the blankets while looking up towards him and was welcomed with a slight frown. The Russian let out a sigh before crawling out of the blankets and standing up. He felt his body shivering and just picked up the first shirt of the ground, which happened to be Jean’s, and put it on just to make himself feel even a bit warmer. The shirt was too big on him and looked like a dress or a gown of some kind.

    “Aww~ Maybe I should let you wear out all my cloth-” he was silenced by slap. Jean couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he grabbed the other’s arms and pulled him ontop of himself and claiming his lips with his own. Yurio let himself be kissed for a bit  before purposely pressing his hand against the other’s neckwhere the bite was. Jean winced in pain and let go of the other. “You could be a bit kinder with me, you know!” he said pouting while Yurio took the bandages off.

    “And you could be less annoying.”, Yurio said as he examined the wound. “Well, this looks better than last night.” he patted the top of the older male’s head. “You’ve been a good boy haven’t you?” he asked teasingly. The next thing he knew, he was under Jean again.

    “Well, what if I wanna be a bad boy, hm?” he said as he leaned down kissing the other’s neck softly. Yurio couldn’t help but let out soft purrs at that.

    “How about you calm your hormones now and after I patch you up, we can do whatever you want, daddy~?” Yurio asked with a teasing smirk. Jean pulled back a bit to think about the offer before sitting down obediently. “Oh so now you listen to me”, Yurio sighed a bit before having to crawl out of the bed once again. He returned to Jean’s side and disinfecting the wound before bandaging it all again. When he was finished he plopped into Jean’s lap. “Okay, now it’s your call, daddy~” he said as he leaned against him snuggling into him like a cat. He was confused seeing how Jean wasn’t doing anything and then he heard him talking.

    “ Bonjour, je voudrais commander 4, non, plutôt 6 portions de poutine. J'aimerais être servi dans ma chambre, s'il vous plaît. Quel est mon numéro de chambre ? 536. Merci, mademoiselle.” Jean hung up on the hotel phone before looking down only to see Yurio glarring at him. “What? You said we can do what I want. I want to eat poutine” he said and smiled.

    “You want to eat the president of Russia? What?” Yurio looked so confused. He himself had met with the president a few times upon receiving medals, but never did he think anyone would want to eat the man.

    “What…” Jean was confused as well before remembering that the current president of Russia was named Putin. He started to laugh a bit. “No, no, silly! Poutine is a Canadian dish. It’s made from french fries and cheese cruds and then covered with gravy” he said with a wide smile. Yurio just sighed before shaking his head in slight embarassement.

    “Why am I even together with you?” he asked  as he slid out of the other’s lap onto the bed to cover himself with the blankets. Jean on the other hand left frozen and in disbelief.

    “Did you just say we’re a couple? Really?!”, he asked before wrapping his arms around the small Russian blanket burrito next to him. “I’m so happy~” he snuggled the other close. He didn’t mind that the other wasn’t responding. He knew that he was being shy and embarrassed and probably trying to find some excuse as to why he said it, but the Canadian certainly wasn’t going to have it.

    They both stayed silent and snuggled like that before there was a knock on the door. Jean got up and was about to head for the door before he heard Yurio yelling from the bed: “Put your underwear on, you exhibitionist!”. Jean chuckled a bit, but grabbed a red pair of boxers. He put them on before heading to the door again. He opened it without a single care in the world and smiled at the maid with the cart that had 6 plates of poutine on it.

    “Hum, voici votre commande, monsieur.” the maid said trying to look Jean in the eyes and not his exposed muscled body.

    “Merci, ma belle fleur.~” he said while wearing one of his trademark smiles. As the girl pushed the cart inside, Jean noticed her blushing face. He was about to say something more, but she looked like she saw a demon and quickly ran away. Jean blinked a bit confused, but only shrugged it off. He closed the door once the cart was inside completely and then turned around only to see Yurio standing there glaring at him.

    “What were you doing?” the boy asked as he crossed his hand on his chest. The Canadian frowned a bit. It wasn’t like he was flirting, he was just being nice to the girl. He was about to say something, but kept quiet seeing the Russian approaching him. “You are mine.”, he said before reaching up and pressing the wound on the other’s neck, making him wince and fall down on his knees, “Therefore, you can’t act that nice to others. Yes, you should be polite, but not too nice”. He was now looking straight into those dark blue orbs that were looking back at his serious face. Seeing him act like a trained puppy, he gave him a devilish smile before leaning in and placing a peck on the other’s lips. “Now, let’s get back to the bed” he said turning around on his heel.

    Jean got up from his knees rubbing his neck gently. He pushed the cart as he headed to the bed where Yurio was already waiting for him. The Canadian sat down, with a sigh. He was really holding back from wincing in pain any more than he already did. The blond really did one on him earlier. He was about to take a plate from the cart before feeling a pair of small slender arms wrapping around him and then a few soft kisses against the wound. “I’m sorry if I hurt you… I just… She was looking at you like she wanted to get you in bed with her. I’m not letting you get taken away from me. Not after finally having you” he said a bit louder than a whisper. The raven smiled to himself before turning around completely and wrapping the younger boy in a hug.

    “You’re so cute. There’s no way I’d leave you the day after finally getting you. Do you know how hard it was to get you to agree to anything? But, that’s what I like the most about you” he put his head over the other’s and pulling him closer into a hug. “But you better not think the same doesn’t apply to you. I don’t like you being too friendly with Victor or that other Yuuri.” he said with a small pout and Yurio quickly pulled away from the hug and looked at the other with a small glare.

    “I’m not friendly with them. They are annoying and tend to stick to me for some reason” he said before cupping the other’s face. “I might’ve idolised Victor, but you can understand why, he was a famous skater in Russia. Honestly, you’re much cooler than him” he said as he leaned up and kissed the other softly. Jean returned the kiss and soon enough, Yurio was laying on the bed with the Canadian ontop of him. The Canadian placed his hand on the boy’s thigh and slid it under the shirt, reaching to the other’s butt. He was about to start rubbing and groping the other, but at that moment his stomach grumbled and he pulled away.

    “Ahh, guess I’m hungry… How about we continue this after breakfast?” Jean asked with a smile as he tried pulling away, but Yurio didn’t seem to like that idea.

    “How about you just eat me instead?” he asked pulling the other back down.

    “Yuri… As much as I would just _love_ to make you writhe underneath me, I’m really hungry. I promise to make up for this after the food.” he said smiling apologetically. Yurio pouted a bit but let the Canadian go as he sat up as well. Jean turned around to get a plate before holding one fry in front of the blonde’s mouth. “Say Ah~” he said. The blonde watched him in disbelief before opening his mouth to let the other place the french fry in his mouth. As he felt the other’s fingers near his mouth, he moved his head forward and closed his mouth around the fingers. He twirled his tongue around them a bit, his eyes closed. When his tongue went over the gravy covered french fry, he let out a soft moan. As much as the Canadian wanted to pull the fingers out, he let go of the fry and started moving his fingers around the other’s mouth, looking for his weak spots there and causing the younger to tremble slightly. Once he actually got a hold of himself, Jean pulled his fingers out and looked at the other with a soft glare. “Yuri! Please, let’s eat first.” he said as he turned away from the other to try and eat the poutine in piece.

    Yurio pouted seeing how he was ignored and reached for one of the other plates. He angrily started putting the fries one by one in his mouth. He enjoyed the taste, but he really wanted to do more naughty stuff with JJ. He looked at one of the plates as he finished the one in his hand and smirked. He set the empty plate aside before taking JJ’s shirt that he was wearing off. He reached over and grabbed one of the two last plates, he wasn’t even gonna ask how the Canadian already ate like 3 whole plates, before laying down on the bed. “Heey JJ~”, Yuri called and waited to see that he caught the attention of the dark blue orbs before tilting the plate slightly as he started pouring the contents onto himself.

    Jean couldn’t help but widening his eyes as he watched his favourite food fall ontop of his lovers body. He left the half finished plate back on the cart before going over to the male on the bed and slowly starting to lick the gravy off of him, taking the french fry into his mouth as well. “You’re evil” he managed to mutter as he slid his hand in between the male’s legs, a smirk present on Yurio’s face.

* * *

    Jean laid on the bed panting while listening to the shower running. He didn’t want to take another shower with Yurio cause he really didn’t want to guess if Yurio is still up for doing it. He just wanted to take the boy out on a proper date.

    The blonde exited the shower soon after, a towel tied around his hair and another one around his hips. “Where exactly are we going on this date?” Yurio asked as he sat on the bed and dried his hair a bit with the towel.

    “Hmm, I just wanted to take a walk in the park. Anything is fine with me” he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist as he sat behind him, leaning his head against the male’s shoulder. “Is that okay?” he asked snuggling with the other a bit.

    “Hmm, yeah. I don’t mind~” Yurio said as he turned around slightly just to place a kiss on the other’s lips. “How’s your neck doing?” he asked as he glanced at the still bandaged neck of his lover.

    “ It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much, but I should still try not to move it around too much I guess”, he said with a soft smile, “Anyway, let’s go~ I want to go out~” he said sounding like a little child and making Yurio sigh a bit.

* * *

    As they exitted the hotel, Yurio stuck his hands in his pockets while walking next to the Canadian, who felt hurt by the act and tried slipping his hand inside as well, only to recieve a glare from him. “Come on! I wanna hold hands!” Jean whined a bit. Yurio turned around a bit trying to see if there was anyone who knew either of them around before taking one hand out of his pocket and just holding it next to his body while walking. The raven took this opportunity to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers. They were walking much closer to each other cause of that.

    As they entered the park, Jean led them towards the center of it where there was a little pond and a few benches. They sat down and Yurio leaned a bit against Jean. “It feels so calm here.” he commented as he snuggled against him a bit enjoying the view. A cat meowed by his feet and his eyes shone up like a little child’s as he picked up the kitty placing it in his lap and starting to pet it with his free hand.

    It was all calm and enjoyable before a familiar voice called out to them. “Well if it isn’t King JJ? Since when are you on good terms with the Russian Tiger?” Chris called out as he walked up to them from the side. Jean turned around facing the man and smiled at him friendly. “Guess your little scheme worked~”  he said with a smirk.

    “Hey, don’t call it a scheme. It was a fair offer.” The raven said and felt the blonde gripping his hand tighter.

    “What does he mean, _a scheme_?” Yurio asked with a devilish smile. Jean gulped a bit at that.

    “Oh, nothing really. I don’t know what he’s talking about~” He chuckled a bit scratching the back of his head. He was done for.

    “Well, this guy had the plan to have you make a bet with him for a while now. He even had me and my coach help him while he was preparing his performance so that he was 100% sure he was going to win. Haha~ He didn’t want it to be left even a bit to the chance.” Chris said chuckling a bit. “You accepting his terms was literally you just signing the contract with a devil.” he chuckled some more as he saw his friend starting to sweat a bit. “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Take care of Jay for me. He can be annoying but we all still love him” The Swiss waved his hand as he started walking away.

    Yurio climbed into Jean’s lap so he could be sure the male was gonna look at him. “So, you planned the whole thing?” he asked and watched how the other swallowed and nodded a bit. Yurio smirked a bit before leaning in and placing a peck on the other’s lips. “You saved me time. I would have probably done the same at some point. Except have you agree to be my slave and not to coach you~”he purred as he rubbed his cheek against Jean’s. “Now what else should we do today?” he smirked as he pulled back to look at the other with a devilish spark in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The French and Russian things basically should be like  
> -I love you  
> -Me too, you annoying bastard  
> -Hello, I would like to order 4, no, make it 6 portions of poutine. Room service, please. Room number? 536. Thank you, miss.  
> -Umm, your order, mister.  
> -Thank you beautiful princess.
> 
> Thanks to da real MVPs haikcute, Namya and Jze for helping out fix the french translation <3  
> And Yulia for fixing the Russian translation <3


End file.
